secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Zak's Power
Zak Saturday's Version Zak Saturday's Power is his ability to control cryptids. It influences cryptids to do things Zak wants them to. If the cryptid does not want to do it all his powers are void, but in Kur Rising, the Antarica creature obiously didn't want to be defeated and spend an orther millinium in Antartica but Zak was able to controled that giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaked as Kur yet, this may hinted how powerfull Kur really is. His power is boosted by The Claw along with ancient artifacts. His power was discovered in the comic The Cannibal Curse. His eyes glow orange along with the Claw when he attempts to use this sometimes, when he is not holding the Claw, his hands glow. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul'kulu which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot", a place infused with magical energy or inside the. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in "Kur Rising". In the episode Kur Rising, when the Kur-sensing detector glows brightly near Zak, his eyes glow yellow instead of orange. The reason Zak got his power is because he's Kur, the cryptid that could control other cryptids. In the episode "Kur" his powers seem to be less controllable, in Kur part 2, it even went wild and made the other cryptids there, even Komodo but not Fisk destoyed NYC even more virgorously, probadly because the power knows what its purpose truly is. He now has the power to sense different cryptids without seeing them but he can't seem to see anything else when blindfolded. During a fight with an Ahuizotl in "The Thousand Eyes Of Ahuizoti", Zak discovered that his powers enabled him to sense cryptids (as well as move around as though not blind-folded) without seeing them. This may give Zak the power to dominate all the cryptids in the world at the same time. Zak Monday's Version Zak Monday's Power is not controlled or usually not controlled like Zak Saturday but in Paris is Melting he shows some control when Komodo Saturday holds up a chair with his tail when Zak Monday is sitting in it. His eyes and The Fang glow green. When he used his power on Fiskerton Saturday, Fisk forgot about what happened when he was under Zak Monday's control. We are not sure if Zak Saturday has the same effect or if it was a fluke and only works on Fisk. It is also possible Fisk might have just forgot. Zak Monday has his power probably because he is his world's version of Kur. Trivia * If Kur is evil in the Saturdays' world, maybe Kur is good in the Mondays' world? * Fisk-the Kur Guardiant in the first cryptid Zak had ever used his Kur- blindfolded power on. * It should be noted that since Antarctica, Zak doesn't seem to have the same level of control over his power as before: *#Zak was mentioned being 12 in Kur Part 2, which means that he is at the stage of his life between a child and young adult. The chemical and biological changes within Zak could be effecting his powers, and once he grows into an adult his powers maybe even stronger. *# Zak was brought up to believe that Kur was evil, and his powers were for good. But, now he has discovered that his powers are from being Kur, Zak may now sub-conciously believe using his powers will send him down a path of evil. Therefore, deep down Zak may not even want his power anymore. *Because Zak's Cryptid controlling powers are mental, he may develop more abilities like telepathy or, because he's technically human despite being Kur, to control other humans. Category:Kur